Loves Wish
by keami huyga
Summary: The third chapter in the Loves Soft Kiss series, it is almost time for Sai and Sakura's wedding. But whos back to stop them? And what surprises lay in store? NOTE! The chapter has to be uploaded in parts.
1. Chapter 1

**Loves Wish**

**Third Chapter to **_**Loves Soft Kiss**_

It was a week before Sai and Sakura's wedding. Both had decided when they were sixteen that they wanted to marry each other. And five years later, they would be able to go through with the promise they made each other. The village was alive with chatter at the news. Most people believed that they were perfect for each other. There was always the few who didn't believe it would last. The new Hokage, Naruto, gave them his full support every time he saw them. His wife, Hinata, (=^^=) bowed to them and congratulated them every now and again. Sai and Sakura tried to be as polite as possible to everyone. News of the wedding had even reached surrounding villages, including the Sound. Sasuke's anger at Sai had grown over the years, and had reached its boiling point when he heard about the wedding. If he wanted his cherry blossom, he would have to move soon. He had spent weeks planning on what course of action to take and had simply decided to kidnap her when she was alone. The only problem would be getting in and out of the Leaf village. But he would deal with that when the time came. For now, he gathered his weapons and left for the Leaf.

………………………………............................................................................................

Sai and Sakura had spent the entire Thursday afternoon together. Both had went shopping for each other. They kept joking about what they got each other as they headed to the dress shop to pick up Sakura's dress. Sai was disappointed when he learned he wouldn't be able to look at it until the actually wedding day. Sakura giggled at his disappointed express. He had become very fluent in feelings and how to express them. Many people had noticed the change in him and praised Sakura for the work she had done. Sakura would just politely say it was nothing and would give a quick kiss on the cheek. Sai didn't mind how the villagers talked about him. He was used to it when they first saw him when he was fifteen. It had hurt when he first realized what it was, but Sakura had made him feel better. She had even helped him gain several friends including Ino, Shikamru, Neji, Ten Ten, and Lee. The others were still trying to get used to him.

Little did they know, though, when Sai was making friends and excepting the way people treated him, someone had been watching him and his fiancé. He had watched how Sai supported Ino marrying Choji, Shikamru dating Temari, and Lee even being brave enough to date the Kazekage, Garra. (Sorry, I just love that couple!)

Sakura had been Hinata's maid-of-honor when she married Naruto. (Sai had been his best man). The pink haired kunochi also placed a job at the hospital as one of the top nurses. When Tsuande passed away and her will read, Sakura was to inherit all her belongings, which included a mansion sized house by the east wall of the village. Sakura had moved in soon after the funeral, with Sai soon to follow. Their relationship only grew stronger as the years of pain, joy, sorrow, and love passed by them. The entire time, Sasuke had been watching.

He would curse them each time something good happen to strengthen their relationship. He had been gone weeks at a time from the Sound for the soul mission of watching them. And now, only a week from the day they would join each other forever, Sasuke was ready to claim what he thought was rightfully his.

………………………………............................................................................................

As midnight approached, Sai and Sakura had finally made it home both were laughing at each other for not wanted their love to see what they were going to wear to their wedding. Sai have Sakura a hug and goodnight kiss and departed to his room, while Sakura headed to hers. The showers sounded soon as Sai stepped into the warm heaven of the water. Sakura was contemplating flushing the toilet on him when an arm wrapped around her waist. She let lose a scream heard through entire house as everything around her went dark. Sai heard the scream and jumped out of the shower, clothes forgotten. He dashed to Sakura's room, kicked the door in, and was faced with an empty room. The window opposite him was opened, curtains floating in the breeze, taunting him. He rushed to the window, panic beginning to set in. No one was there.

"Sakura!" Sai's voice rang out. It recoiled off the trees and came back to him. No answer came back in reply He turned back to the room and searched every crack, every space that moved. Nothing. In vain, he searched his house. It struck him hard that she wasn't there. While slipping his clothes on (a baggy blue t-shirt and baggy jeans) he jogged towards Naruto's house. The Hokage had been asleep only an hour when Sai began to beat on his door. Hinata, always wanting to be polite, answered the door so her husband could sleep. Sai insisted on talking to Naruto. The groggy fox boy barely registered who the man was until he shouted that Sakura was missing. The Hokage's face was a mixture of feelings as he rang the alarm for the Jounin and Chunnin of the village to assemble at his house.

"Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf!" Naruto's voice rang out silencing the ninja in front of him. "One of our own is missing! Sakura Haruno was discovered to have disappeared from her house only thirty minutes ago. Kakashi, I want you and your dogs to investigate the house. Iruka, Neji, and Shino will investigate the wall to the east of the house and all the surroundings. Hinata, Lee, Kiba, and I will search for clues outside the gate. Kakashi, if your dogs pick up something, use the communicator to contact Gai. He will join you on the search if the dogs find a scent. Now GO!"

Shinobi dashed off on the assignment, each one determined to find the missing medical kunochi. Sai watched as his friends and colleagues used all their talents to search for any clues left behind. Naruto, now dressed in an ANBU Black Ops outfit along with Hinata, patted him on the shoulder as they headed for their area. Sai sighed. He blamed himself for this. He should have never left her alone. He should have waited for her to go to sleep and then have gotten a shower. Sai watched blurs jump over the wall. An idea struck him in the head. He could use his ink beasts to search for Sakura. He had trained himself to use them as a second eyes of sorts. What they saw he saw. Wasting no time, he drew a single beast.

"Beast mimicry! Sight of the beast nin jutsu!" Sai yelled, forming the sign of the tiger. Instantly he could see out of the eyes of the ink beast before him. "Beast." he looked directly at it, or at himself, however you want to see it. "Find Sakura Haruno." the to their house and picked up her scent. It was gone in a flash as one of Kakashi's dogs beast nodded and took off. Sai concentrated on every image he received. The beast first went howled.

_His dogs are to slow. The beast can travel much faster. _Sai continued to focus on the images as the thoughts crossed his mind. _I should have done this to begin with._

Tress blurred by now. The was beast had just entered the forest and headed south, the way towards the Sand Village. As the running of the beast continued, Sai continued to concentrate on his jutsu. He watched every tree, every hole, every piece of dirt in his sight. Suddenly, the beast turned west. Sai had never been that way. He believed that that way headed towards the Great Naruto Bridge. Why would it be headed there?

Suddenly, everything went black. Sai blinked a few times as the Naruto's house came back into view. He had run out of chakra.

"Damn it." he hissed under his breath. The beast probably had disappeared by then, so there would be no use in trying to track it back down. Sai had to decide what to do now. He could go to the last spot he had seen the beast look at, or he could wait for Kakashi and Gai to follow the dogs to the place where Sakura was at. But the way the dogs seemed to be going was different from where the beast had gone. It must had been a trap set specifically for the dogs. Sai paced back and forth. He needed to find his love. He felt lost without her. He sat down and sob as he heard the baying of the dogs fade away.

……………………………….........................................................................................

Darkness again. But this time it was different. It was natural darkness. The one you feel surround you at night as you sleep.

Sakura could feel the darkness in her head. She yawned as she opened her eyes. She was expecting herself to be at home in bed, Sai sitting in a chair nearby dozing. What met her almost stopped her heart. She was in a room lit only by a few candles. She was laying on a low lying cot set in one corner, and a table sat beside it. The only other thing she could see was a door opposite her cot. She stood up, stumbling. Her vision blurred as she took unsteady steps forwards. She reached the door after a minute of stumbling around. She pulled on the handle only to find out it was locked. Panic filled her to her bones. She continued to tug on the door.

"Calm down." she breathed in and out. Sakura sat down and began to meditate. Slowly, she calmed her nerves down. She stood up, filling her right hand with chakra. If she couldn't pull it open, she would knock it down. To her dismay, she could only muster enough chakra to make a dent in the door.

"What the hell?" she muttered, staring at her hand. Why couldn't she gather all her chakra. Normally she would have been able to demolish any door. What made this situation any different? Her question was soon answered as the door made a click sound. The young kunochi jumped back, prepared to fight. A raven haired boy close to her age stepped in.

"Sasuke." Sakura gasped. Indeed, it was Sasuke Uchiha. He looked almost the same as all those years ago. The only difference, he now wore a black shirt and pants under a blue cloak. He had tied his sword on his side.

"Hello cherry blossom." he smiled a gentle caring smile. His eyes remained stone cold however.

"Where am I? What have you done!?" Sakura's voice raised an octave as she started shouting questions. "Why did you bring me here!?!?"

"Calm down." Sasuke slightly snapped. "You'll find out why your here soon. I wont tell you where you are. And I've done nothing."

"I want to know now!" Sakura almost roared with anger.

"Be quiet!" Sasuke yelled back. Sakura squeaked as she flinched, exposing her back. "I said you'll find out soon." he glared at her as she glared daggers at him. Sasuke turned and left the room, locking the door on his way out. Sakura crawled to the bed and sobbed. She wanted her fiancé terribly. She wondered where he was now.

………………………………............................................................................................

Sai was running through the forest at top speed. He was nothing but a blur, even to the eye of a trained ninja. He had already passed the place where his ink demon died, but he had summoned another one to follow. They were headed north now. Sai kept wondering who could have taken his cherry blossom. He soon found out as he headed into the heart of the Sound village.

"Sasuke." the name was poison on his lips. He hated the Uchiha with a passion. The man who had tried taken Sakura five years ago must have taken her this time. Anger lined Sai's face as he moved faster. He had to get to Sakura, no matter the costs. The ink beast suddenly smashed into a rock. Sai barely stopped himself from having the same fate.

"Damn." he hiccupped. "This must be the entrance, but how do I get in?"

"You don't." came a sinister snarl from behind him. Before he could turn around, Sai was stabbed in the neck with a hypodermic needle. He passed out even before he hit the ground.

………………………………............................................................................................

It seemed that Sakura had been in her room for hours. But in truth, it had only been half an hour before Sasuke came back. He walked in suddenly with something slung over his shoulder.

"Sasuke, is…is that…." Sakura put her hand to her mouth in horror. Sasuke through the bundle down at her feet. It was Sai.

"Yup. You get to see him before his execution." Sasuke smiled sweetly down at her as she shook Sai.

"Execution!? Are you mad! You can't kill him!" tears filled Sakura's eyes. "Please Sasuke, don't kill him."

"Mmmmmm…why?"

"Because…because I'm pregnant with his child!"

Sasuke took a step back in shock. He had never expected this.

"You lie!" Sasuke screamed at her. "You're just trying to get me to feel bad for you so I'll let you go!"

Sakura stood to face him.

"Believe what you want." she hissed. "but why do you think I turned my back towards you instead of keeping my ground? I'm not afraid of you."

Sasuke's eyes flared with rage, but left before his anger could control him. Sakura turned back to Sai. He had been wrapped in plastic wrap, cutting his breath short. Sakura clawed at the plastic and cleared it from around his nose. Sai coughed, but his eyes didn't open. As Sakura cleared more plastic off his body, Sai finally opened his eyes.

'Sa…Sakura…." Sai's body was racked in coughs.

"Sai…don't talk." Sakura's eyes filled with tears. "But I'm glad you're ok."

"Sakura, I'm sorry.." Sai wheezed. "I…I failed to protect you…I'm so sorry…" Sai turned his head towards her. Sakura had cleared all the plastic off of him. "You must…be so angry…at me."

"No Sai." Sakura pulled Sai's head onto her lap. "I could never hate you. I love you."

Sai smiled weakly, but it faltered.

"Are…are you really pregnant?"

"Yes. I am."


	2. Chapter 2 The Last Time

_Part Two_

_**Sai smiled as he looked up at Sakura. He was going to be a father. He closed his eyes as he imagined it. Holding a tiny infant in his arms, watching a toddler run across the yard, seeing a young child smile up at him, a teen who is rebellious but loves their parents anyways. Tears silently poured down his face onto Sakura's skirt. He coughed slightly, a small pain filling his chest.**_

"_**Hey...Sakura…you need to figure…out how….to get you out of here…." Sai coughed more violently. Sakura frowned and placed her hand on Sai's chest. She gasped in surprised. **_

"_**You've been poisoned." Sakura cursed under her breath. "Screw getting me out of here, we need to get you out first." **_

"_**No…" Sai stood up, stumbling slightly. "got…to get…you out first…" he reached forward and check the door. It was locked solid. "Damn." **_

_**Sakura pulled Sai to her as he began to collapse. **_

"_**Sai, don't push yourself. Lay down, let me try and get some of the poison out of our body." Sakura went to lay Sai down, but he pushed her away.**_

"_**No…" coughing racked his body. "You…get…out…..first…." **_

_**Sai grabbed the door knob again and began to twist it as violently as he possibly could. He poured what little chakra he had into his hand and smashed the lock on the inside of the door knob. The door, no longer able to lock, swung open into a passage way barely lit and freezing cold. A shiver went through both ninjas. Sai looked down one end of the hallway to the other. No one was in sight. Sai had to lean heavily against the door as he left the small room and down the hall. Sakura followed right behind him, wishing for someone to rescue them. Her fiancé needed medical attention. And now. But for now, there was nothing she could do. **_

"_**Sai," Sakura whispered, "when we find the door that lets us leave, you need to go. Even if we are being attacked. You have to get medical attention."**_

_**Sai only shook his head. It took every ounce of his will to keep walking forward. Yet, no matter how injured or weak he was, Sai felt something tug at his heart. He couldn't let his fiancée or his future child get heart. Strength flared in Sai's body and he walked away from the wall, barely stumbling. He couldn't describe this feeling he had now. It was just a sense of protectiveness that went far deeper than it ever had. The art ninja turned toward Sakura. She stopped only three feet away from him, confusion in her eyes. **_

"_**Sakura, if we don't make…" Sai trailed off. After a few tense seconds, "I love you!" the ninja leaped towards Sakura and kissed her, spinning her so he was behind her. Sakura realized to late why. A kunai sunk deep into Sai's back, causing him to grunt in pain. Blood oozed from the wound, seeming to mock the medical kunochi. She looked past Sai's shoulder and saw her worst fear. Sasuke. And the way his eyes flashed, if she didn't get Sai out of here now, he was going to die. And she would never escape.**_

_**Sasuke walked toward the couple, deciding whether or not to pull out his sword or to use chidori. Sai pulled the kunai out of his back and tossed it towards the Uchiha. The missing-nin easily flicked it to the side. It clunked to the floor, echoing in the hall. Sasuke glanced at Sakura behind Sai. She seemed so terrified. This slightly aroused the Uchiha, sending less than appropriate thoughts threw his head. Sasuke ignored the thoughts and the heat that filled his body and faced his opponent. Sai glared at him. The only thing going through his mind was to kill the Uchiha no matter what. But this task would be harder than he imagined. **_

_**Sasuke began approaching them. "One last chance Sai. You can leave me that delicate cherry blossom behind you, leave, get the antidote, and live. Or you can die here in front of her. Your choice."**_

_**Sakura stiffened behind Sai. She needed to protect him now, not the other way around. But she was terrified that if she fought Sasuke, he would get by her and kill her love. Or, she feared, she would lose the baby in the fight. Sai straightened and through a bomb at Sasuke. He grabbed it and smirked. Sai smirked to and grabbed Sakura's hand. He ran like hell. Sasuke smirk vanished as the flash bomb in his hand exploded. Sasuke's eyes burned at the bright light. Even when he activated his sharigon, he still couldn't see. He growled.**_

"_**Damn you Sai! Your fate is sealed!" **_

_**Sasuke chased his prey through the halls.**_

………………………………_

* * *

_

_**Sai had managed to reach the doors that lead to the world beyond this cursed building. He figured that the flash bomb's magic had worn off by now and that Sasuke was more than likely giving chase to them by now. His thought was confirmed when he heard Sasuke running through the halls towards them. Sai panicked slightly and pushed Sakura through the doors. Blinding warm sunshine blinded them temporarily as they ran for the trees fifty yards from their position. Sakura made it. However, Sai never felt the coolness of the shadows at the edge of the trees.**_

"_**CHIDORI!!!"**_

_**Blood sprayed on the ground as Sasuke's hand almost went completely through right shoulder. Sai's eyes widened in pain at the strike. Electricity coursed through his body. **_

_**Oh shit. **_**The thought crossed Sai's mind as he collapsed to his knees. Sasuke laughed. Poison laced his voiced.**

"**Finally," he hissed, "I'll finally be rid of you and can have Sakura all to my self.**** You should be honored Sai. It's not everyday a famous Uchiha decides to kill you. Now, say goodbye to this world." Sai noticed Sasuke pull his sword out of its sheath. "And say hello to Itachi in hell for me."**

"**NOOOOO!" a scream pierced the air as Sasuke's sword came down. More blood splattered on the ground and Sai's face. Sasuke's eyes widened in fear in horror. His sword had pierced right through Sakura's right arm. She had got in the way at the last second and had thrown her arms up in defense. Sasuke's raged grew. He picked up Sakura by the front of her shirt.**

"**Are you crazy!?" he screamed at her. "I could have killed you! I could have killed your unborn child!"**

**The rant continued. Sai took the Uchiha's distraction and plunged a kunai into his gut. Sasuke grunted and dropped Sakura. He jumped back a few steps. The kunai hadn't gone deep, but it was enough to need medical attention. Tears filled Sasuke's eyes.**

"**Sakura…" he moaned. Loneliness filled his voice this time. "I thought you would be the one person to drag me out of the abyss. But no matter what your **_**comrades **_**always get in the way." Sasuke glared at Sai as he placed a hand on his stomach. Blood trickled between the fingers. "Now…with you gone…I have no desire to live." Sasuke faced away from them. "Leave…please." he whispered.**

"**Sasuke…" Sakura actually took a step towards Sasuke.**

"**LEAVE!" he roared. Tears filled Sakura's eyes but she nodded. She helped Sai to his feet.**

"**You know…" Sakura muttered towards Sasuke. "Maybe, if you can't find a reason to live, try to see the light in Karin. She truly loves you, even if she isn't like me."**

**Sasuke stood there motionless, tears silently falling down his face. Karin…she was that girl in his team…maybe…maybe in time…when his heart healed slightly….**

**Sakura glanced back at Sasuke as she and Sai headed out in the vast forest ahead of them.**

………………………………

* * *

**Sai collapsed only a half an hour into the forest. Blood loss had sent his body into shock, and the unknown poison had given him a fever. Sakura summoned a small slug and sent him to find the village and find help. She set to work trying to help Sai. He wasn't making it easy. He insisted that she leave him and go find someone. They argued like that four more than hour before Sai faded in unconsciousness. Almost a day later, several medical nin and ANBU arrived at Sakura's location. The medical nin quickly took Sai and headed at top speed towards the village. Sakura had to be escorted by the ANBU. Even at top speed, the village was still half a day away. Sakura silently prayed that Sai would make it.**

………………………………

* * *

**Months later, Sai was allowed to leave the hospital. His shoulder had a nasty scare and would cause him pain from time to time. He also had sudden headaches every once in a while from the poison he had been injected with. Sakura's belly had become swollen. The baby had even began to move slightly. Sai's heart flipped every time he felt it kick its mom in the stomach. And finally, when Sakura was six and a half months pregnant, Sai and her finally became married. The reunion was short, sweet, and surrounded by ANBU. Sakura disapproved the security, but understood its necessity. The couple had a very "relaxing" honeymoon in their mansion they had someone acquired close to the village. Otoyo Siska Haruno was born in the same mansion. Sai, Sakura, and there son lived a life full of sorrow, joy, and trails. But the thought of what happened to Sasuke stayed fresh in there minds late at night. Little did they know, Sasuke's life had turned out amazing.**

………………………………

* * *

**After Sasuke's heart healed slightly, he did date Karin. Turns out, he still hated her. So, in the pits of despair, Sasuke had often walked through random villages. On such occasion, he met a girl with flaming orange hair and eyes greener than Sakura's . Sasuke felt the attraction immediately. The kunochi had also felt the attraction, but made Sasuke work for her attention. The kunochi, a new member of the village of Sound, was name Keami. She often had the Uchiha on her tail as she ran through the village in a dark red tank top and short red shorts. She always giggled at how he tried trapping her with his eyes, but could never seem quiet to succeed. After two years of flirting, dating, and happiness, they became wed. the two settled down in Sound village and started a family. **

**There was never a dull moment in the Uchiha house hold. After many more years, when Sasuke's first child, a girl, became an eighteen-year-old, he sent a letter to Sakura and made peace between them. After months of letters, Sakura and Sai took there family (Otoyo and his two younger sisters) for a visit. The families became very close and Otoyo even married Sasuke's oldest daughter, Shiza. The families supported each other. Sasuke even started to secretly visit his old friends in his old village. **

**And everyone lived happily ever after….in this fan fiction anyways.**

**Note: Keami is one of my original characters. I'm sorry but I couldn't see Karin with Sasuke. She's to much of a "female dog'. As always, comments are welcomed and appreciated. If you started with this fan fiction, it is in fact the third in a series. The first one is **_**Loves Soft Kiss. **_**The second one is **_**Loves Fight. **_**The last one is **_**Loves Wish. **_**There are two parts of this, this being the second part. Again, if you started with this one, you need to read the previous ones to under stand the story. **

**I send my loves to you all.**


End file.
